


Avengers RoadTrip Chronicles

by avengers_fics



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, bucky is your older brother, its steve/reader but everyone is there, you love them and they love you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengers_fics/pseuds/avengers_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>road trips with the avengers, nothing could go wrong. other than tony pissing off nat, and the team being children as usual</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

Going on a road trip with the Avengers had to be the most complicated thing you’ve ever done in your life. Of course, that was after finding a car big enough to fit the lot of them and yourself. Everyone had their own patterns on these trips to the 'family' beach house in Maine, luckily at this point you were good at dealing with them. Before leaving from the Compound, you knew it would take at least an hour to load the car with luggage and people, and it started with getting Bucky and Thor into the car first. Then, some suitcases were stuffed under their seats and in their foot space. Tony always forgot something inside, so that’s why he had to sit in the middle. Steve sat in the passenger seat most of the time, he just made you feel at ease when driving the SUV full of your family. Occasionally if he saw you getting a little stressed with how loud it was, or if the GPS was being faulty, he would reach his left hand over to give your thigh a reassuring squeeze. That always put you at ease, no matter what was going on on the road, or in the back seat.

The middle row of seats in the car held Tony, Clint, and Natasha. Tony was forced to sit on the left side of the car, because when he sat in the middle during the first road trip, he pissed off Natasha by accidentally getting gum stuck in her hair. Luckily you hadn’t been driving when this happened, since you had to physically pull them apart when Natasha pulled out her pocket knife on him. Clint sat in the middle of the two, and Natasha sat behind the passenger seat by the window. She was the smartest out of the bunch with her noise cancelling headphones, which you wished you had but you were of course, driving. Thor and Bucky, the biggest (besides Steve of course) sat all the way in the back. They had 3 seats to share, but their size made it look like they were sharing only one. Bucky always felt the need to sit on the right side, so he could keep his metal arm hidden underneath a blanket from any passing by traffic. Those two in the back were either the loudest singers, or the quietest snorers. 

The fuckery always started with someone accidentally doing something terrible to Natasha, then all the guys fearing for their lives. You just smiled into the rear-view mirror when she made slight eye contact to let you know, she was making a plan. Steve made sure that you stayed on the "make a pit stop every 2 hours" regimen, because who wants a car full of Avengers complaining that their bladders are full? So, the same rest stops got the same show at almost the same time every year when you all took the road trip. Despite it being 2 am, and everyone being in disguise of sweatpants and sweatshirts, somebody recognized Steve, and then they put two and two together when they saw Natasha's red hair, and Thor's massive body. Before you all knew it, people were asking for pictures, or they were sneaking them from the corners of the rest stop. 

But there comes a certain point, where people have seen some of the Avengers become a little standoffish when being approached. Bucky was a teddy bear around people he was comfortable with, but having people milling around him, taking pictures, occasionally bumping into him made him really really agitated. Ever since you started dating Steve, Bucky became a part of your life as well. You were always on the look out for him, he was that older brother that you treated like a baby. Those two came as a package deal, and you had no problem with looking out for Bucky because you knew he would kill someone for you in an instant. 

Many people always asked "where's Bruce" well, truth be told, you knew that putting him in a small metal container with the bunch of idiots wouldn't be such a great idea. He liked just having the compound to himself while you were all gone for a week, and he looked after everyone animals. 

So after the second rest stop, Steve took over driving, and you moved to the passenger seat that was luckily in front of Natasha. She never tried to mess with you when you slept unlike if Tony or Clint sat behind you. Matter of fact, Nat even protected your snacks while you slept like the best older sister she truly was.

As much as your team was full of chaos, you loved the trips you had with them. And there were many more adventures coming with them in your future.


	2. French Braid

One particular road trip, Steve decided to drive first and let you rest up before taking your turn. Matter of fact, you got a whole entire hour of sleep before waking up from Steve’s hand linking with yours in your lap. This was when you noticed that everyone was being too good, and suspiciously quiet in the back of the car. Your experience from being a babysitter gave you the internal feeling that the "kids", aka the Avengers, were planning something evil in the car. You decided to unbuckle your seatbelt and turn in your seat to see what they were really doing. Well, you sure weren't disappointed.

Natasha was knitting with bright pink and blue yarn, and what she was trying to make wasn't clear enough for any guesses yet. But Tony and Clint were trying to subtly take pictures of her, which didn't end well for them once they got to the vacation house (that’s a story for another time). But in the meantime, Nat took Tony's iPhone and put it down her shirt, directly lodged into her sports bra. Any person with any brains knew that was territory on Natasha no one was allowed near. Clint's phone had a special place in the other side of her sports bra. Then came the whining from Tony, "Y/n, what are we supposed to do now that she has our sources of entertainment?" 

"Well, you can make something can't you?" Was your standard reply to Tony at this point. He always whined about something in the car, like 'why didn't we take the jet' then you'd tell him ‘It's good family time to spend with each other.’ You decided then to check on the other 'children' all the way in the back seat, Thor and Bucky. Those two normally were singing to the songs they didn't know like when they demanded to hear Donna Summer, or they were snoring quietly. But it was quite the contrary. 

Your first glance at the two wasn't enough to figure out what exactly was happening in the back seat. Bucky was turned sideways in his seat, with the back of his head facing Thor, and Thor's fingers were brushing quickly through Bucky's hair and French braided it, all the way down to the end of his shoulder length hair. Once he was finished, he turned and Bucky started on Thor's hair. No one even made a noise so Bucky wouldn't know you all were looking at him, but deep down inside you all knew that he knew you were watching, which almost made you giggle. When Bucky finished, he turned to look up and caught all of your stares. It was like a comedy movie how fast all of you whipped your neck to pretend you had been looking at the front of the vehicle the whole time, but you all thanked your lucky stars when his response was just a laugh instead of a threat. 

“Alright kids, it's time for a nice little rest stop.” You smiled at Bucky in the mirror, knowing that getting the attention off of him was the best idea. While everyone jumped out, you and Steve stood and leaned on the side of the SUV. The team ran inside to use the bathroom and get more snacks, you and Steve stayed outside to enjoy the cool breeze in Connecticut at 2 am. With your back against the passenger door, Steve had the lovey look in his eyes, and leaned in to give you a peck on the lips, almost as reassurance. You two had been through so much, in just 8 months you became an avenger after they picked you up from being in the Black Widow program. Natasha brought you under her wing, and you looked to Steve for protection and proper love that you could never receive from the unfortunate red rooms that you came from. 

Although you were in your own little world with Steve for that short period of time, the rest of the team came running out of the building, and a trail of teenage girls followed. Earth’s mightiest heroes can't handle 15 year olds apparently, so you opened the back door and everyone threw their shit in and shut the door just as Steve started the car and pulled out of the spot to continue on the road to Maine.


End file.
